


A Covert Operation

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, F/M, Flashpoint (DCTV), Flashpoint on Earth-1 doesn't affect the timeline of Earth-19 much, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Cindy is bored out of her mind doing relatively peaceful undercover work, until her undercover identity leads her straight to the CEO of Ramon Industries.For Cynco week 2017 - 4 June; prompt: Flashpoint!Cynco.





	A Covert Operation

**Author's Note:**

> 1 fight scene near the end, not too graphic though, tagged just in case. If you need anything else tagged, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Originally published on Tumblr on 4 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161434494376/a-covert-operation).

Cynthia is exhausted, as she lately finds herself ending up more often than not after turning in criminals.

The newest breacher to catch is extremely evasive, so a top-notch collector is to be sent. Cynthia has just wrapped up a case and had been hoping for a few days of break. However, with other senior collectors busy after other breachers, the Council has decided to send her for this retrieval.

By the laws of Earth-19, all interdimensional travellers would expect to be hunted by collectors. Naturally, most are desperate to hide their tracks, the most common method being transmorphing their appearances.

This particular escapee is in a league all of their own.

Not only are they in possession of a facial transmogrification device, but they are also highly skilled in science. If they only had a transmogrification device, Cynthia could trace them down on other Earths by monitoring their vibrational frequencies. However, with their superb scientific skills, they can easily invent various gadgets for concealing their identity.

As a matter of fact, preliminary investigation shows that this trespasser has prototyped a device to align their own vibrational frequencies with that of the dimension they are in, thereby rendering vibrational frequency monitoring useless. The prototype is by no means fully functional yet but it may soon be, meaning the fugitive is pressed for ground-breaking technology readily available from a state-of-the-art scientific research facility. What better way to access a continual supply of advanced machine parts than to join one as a researcher?

The latest leads indicate that the breacher is on Earth-1.

Usually Cynthia would be excited about field duty, but going undercover is more effective in tracking this particular target and it makes her slightly anxious. Seriously, her reputation is for hunting criminals, not doing spy work. Though, if spy work is what it takes, then that is what she will do.

 

—

 

It turns out that Ramon Industries is currently the hottest scientific research lab on Earth-1 USA and their security division is hiring. With experience as a former ‘police’ and Earth-1 appropriate documents, Cynthia breezes through recruitment in no time, signs on as a security guard and gets assigned on patrol rotation covering the whole facility.

The head of the security division quickly befriends her, citing the lack of females in the division warranting them to bond and look out for each other. Cynthia does not get that logic but she goes along with it, it is always good to have a willing ally. Even if that ally does not have much idea about her real background and has roped her into training together after work weekly. Especially when that ally is a former bodyguard with a lean frame and a constant cheerful smile, who does not give out the impression that she is on guard - certainly an advantage you want on your side for discreet work.

Friday evening finds both women sparring in the employee gym, with Cynthia resisting the urge to use her powers and thus exposing her cover.

‘So, why did you become a cop?’ Priscilla throws a punch at Cynthia’s jaw.

She sidesteps quickly, but not quick enough and the punch lands on her shoulder. ‘My… close friend was murdered right in front of my eyes. I couldn’t stand sitting around doing nothing to catch the guy, so I applied for police academy.’

‘I’m sor-’ Cynthia swipes at the older woman’s feet and lands a success. ‘Ooof!’

She offers a hand to help the groaning woman up and is waved off with a grin. ‘Yeah, thanks. Why did you become a bodyguard?’

Priscilla lies down on the mat puffing. ‘Being brought up Chinese means your family expects you to work as hard as you can academically, but I’m not good at school like my sister. I lounged at any opportunity to get away from the expectations and the first I came across was bodyguard training from a careers fair.’ she breathes in deeply, ‘Gosh, I’m out of practice.’

‘Wanna go for another round?’

‘If we’re getting dessert afterwards.’ Priscilla stretches like a cat and takes the offered hand this time.

 

—

 

Cisco has been walking past the employee gym on his way to the helicopter pad, when he notices his head of security being swept off her legs by a petite woman.

There is a fierceness in the woman’s eyes, bordering on wildness. Is she fighting for her life? Or perhaps fighting to protect? He stops just out of sight beside the floor-lengthed windows and observes the two women spar, noting that the wavy haired woman exchange blows and jabs with mesmerising elegance not unlike a dance.

He takes his cue to leave when both women start packing up afterwards.

 

—

 

The following Monday, Cisco requests for a meeting with Priscilla.

‘Mr Ramon, is there a security problem?’

‘No, not at all, Ms Tam. I just think it’s time for me to start having a bodyguard; with the influx of talents, the Industries is on fast-track to become one of the top research labs in the country.’

‘And you’re starting to become a target.’ Priscilla deduces.

‘Yes.’ Cisco looks out of his office window. ‘One bodyguard at work should be enough for the moment, we can review if I need more bodyguards or longer coverage later. The woman who you trained with after work last Friday -’

‘Reynolds.’ Priscilla supplies helpfully, secretly wondering when he walked past and watched them spar without being seen by her.

‘Reynolds.’ Cisco enunciates her name and decides he likes how it rolls off his tongue. ‘Does she have bodyguarding experience?’

‘No, but she was a cop. If you want someone with bodyguarding experience, Sans Souci, Bridge or Rothstein would be good.’

‘Send me their employee records and I’ll confirm with you soon.’

 

—

 

Cynthia has patrolled through the entire building for a month but still has not made much headway in identifying the breacher. She has not sensed anyone that vibrates at a different pattern, not even after she sends out low intensity vibes to disrupt any vibrational frequency alignment device. The Accelerated Man has sent a message asking for updates and she has been procrastinating to reply, dreading to admit out loud the lack of progress and debating to request for a partner to assist the mission.

Understandably, she is distracted when Priscilla tells her over lunch about her transfer to Ramon’s personal bodyguarding team from the following day, but soon perks up at the chance to screen for her target among the senior staff around Ramon.

 

—

 

‘Mr Ramon, they are Cynthia Reynolds and Mason Bridge, your new bodyguards. Reynolds, Bridge, Mr Ramon.’ Priscilla gestures towards each of them. ‘If there are security issues, call me on the intercom.’

Ramon stands and shakes Cynthia’s hand. She gets a vibe immediately - no facial transmogrification, no dimensional travelling, but a mug of coffee and him shooting a sonic blast. When she returns to the present after a second, Ramon has a concerned expression but shows no sign of coming out of a vision. She vibrates his hand slightly to test him.

He looks confused.

Oh, boy, he has no idea on what he can do.

 

—

 

‘Cynthia-’

‘Reynolds.’

Cisco sighs and starts again. ‘Reynolds, you can sit down, you know. That armchair is comfy. Bodyguarding me doesn’t mean you gotta be a robot.’

‘But I still need to be alert, Mr Ramon.’

‘And I’ve told you to call me by my first name. We’ve talked about this for a week already.’

‘Sure, “by my first name.” ’

‘That’s… some progress. We’ll work on it.’

Cynthia smirks as Cisco turns his attention to the intercom, telling his secretary to let Dr Thomas in.

‘Dr Thomas! I hope you have good news on the rapid transport system you’re working on? I’m beginning to think you’re hoarding the transport tech team for other projects.’ Cisco jokes.

‘Yes, I have some up-’ Thomas stops abruptly upon seeing Cynthia.

‘Oh, she’s my new bodyguard. Now, the update?’

Cynthia crosses her arms as Thomas stares at her for one more beat before recovering and filling Cisco in. She probes Thomas with low intensity vibes and instantly senses a change in his vibrational frequency. Jackpot.

Thomas glances at her warily as he leaves Cisco’s office, quickening his pace when he meets her eyes.

 

—

 

After passing the shift to Bridge, Cynthia asks for Thomas’ office location and directions from the HR division. Checking to see her stun gun is strapped to her leg, she marches to his door.

He is working on a flattened device - likely the vibrational frequency alignment device. Seeing his back turned to the door, she opens a portal and jumps just inside the office.

‘Well, well. Look who’s here, the legendary Cynthia Reynolds, coming to apprehend me. What did I do to have this honour?’ Seeing a bright light, Thomas turns around.

Cynthia blasts him in the chest with her trusty stun gun. ‘I bet your name isn’t Thomas.’

He trips and scrambles behind a bench. She stalks towards it cautiously, feet muffled by her boots, and shoots the shelf behind the bench to force him out.

As the shelf shatters, he crawls towards another bench and Cynthia aims another sonic blast at him. It misses him narrowly.

Neither of them hear the door open until a voice sounding suspiciously like Cisco speaks up. ‘Dr Thomas, do you have a model of - Oh, looks like it’s not a good time?’

‘Ramon? Get out! He’s a threat!’ Cynthia roars at Cisco while firing at the bench Thomas is currently hiding behind.

‘OK you know what, I have a bad boy you can use.’ Cisco pulls out his phone and types a string of commands rapidly. A minute later, 2 drones fly into the workshop and laser target Thomas, chasing him out into the open. He runs towards Cynthia and tackles her to the ground, punching her jaw while she blasts his chest successively to no obvious effect. He must be wearing a suit that diffuses the shockwaves.

Cynthia is rapidly losing advantage while being pinned down.

Before she can open a breach and surprise Thomas, a sonic punch enters her field of vision and blows him off of her. _Cisco_ , she realises.

She rolls away swiftly and simultaneously pulls out her stun gun to finally knock Thomas out on the forehead. Then she slaps a pair of handcuffs on him.

When she looks up, Cisco is gawking at his own hands. He is startled when she addresses him.

‘You ok?’ she grunts.

‘Yeah… and you?’

‘Yep, thanks to you.’

‘Good.’ Cisco takes a deep breath. ‘Did you really shock him with sonic waves generated from your hands? Did I really punch him with a shadow fist?’

‘Hey, listen, I know you’ve loads of questions, but I have to bring him in. How ‘bout you go home and get some sleep? I’ll explain everything tomorrow.’ she opens a portal straight to Earth-19 and pushes the unconscious Thomas into it, herself following.

 

—

 

When Cynthia shows up in Cisco’s office the following day, she walks in thinking she is prepared for the barrage of questions but soon finds out she has underestimated his curiosity and determination in understanding their powers.

The more she explains, the more questions he raises. After talking and demonstrating for the whole afternoon, she is worn out and frankly ready for home.

Apparently he still wants her to be his bodyguard.

‘Well, this is awkward. But I’m not allowed to…’

‘Why? Who’s not allowing you to?’ he frowns, uncomprehending.

‘See, this post here is my cover to catch Thomas…’

‘But do _you_ want to stay?’

She meets his eyes and cannot bring herself to lie. ‘Yes, yes I do. But I have my duties with the police and exciting investigations are waiting for me.’

‘I still need to learn to control and use my powers. Will you train me?’ his warm brown eyes simmer with hope.

‘I suppose so. We can train regularly with you practising on your own. Here,’ she draws out a phone-like device and briefs him on how to operate it. She chooses not to tell him it is an interdimensional phone - there is no need for him to be aware of interdimensional communication and travelling just yet. ‘It’s programmed to contact me directly. You can text me, but only call me if it’s urgent - I’m usually in the field.’

With that, she turns and treads through a portal to her flat on Earth-19.

Cisco stares after her long after the portal disappears, already anticipating seeing her again.


End file.
